This invention relates to an angioplasty device for compressing and/or removing atherosclerotic plaques, thromboses, stenoses, occlusions, clots, potential embolic material and so forth (hereinafter xe2x80x9cobstructionsxe2x80x9d) from veins, arteries, vessels, ducts and the like (hereinafter xe2x80x9cvesselsxe2x80x9d). More particularly, the invention relates to a total capture angioplasty device and trap capable of use in small and large diameter vessels and vessel-like structures.
Angioplasty devices are used to treat a wide variety of conditions and to perform a wide variety of procedures, including without limitation: congenital or acquired stenoses or obstructions; percutaneous aspiration thromboembolectomy; cerebral embolization; congenital or acquired obstruction or stenosis of the aorta, renal, coronary, pulmonary, iliac, femoral, popliteal, peroneal, dorsalis pedis, subclavian, axillary, brachial, radial, ulnar, vertebral, cerebral and/or cerebellar artery or any other accessible artery or their ramifications; congenital or acquired obstruction or stenosis of the superior vena cava, inferior vena cava, common iliac, internal iliac, external iliac, femoral, greater saphenous, lesser saphenous, posterior tibial, peroneal, popliteal, pulmonary, coronary, coronary sinus, innominate, brachial, cephalic, basilic, internal jugular, external jugular, cerebral, cerebellar, sinuses of the dura mater and/or vertebral vein or any other accessible vein or their ramifications; atheromatous lesions of any graft or its ramifications; obstructions or stenoses of connections between and among grafts, veins, arteries, organs and ducts; vena caval bleeding; congenital or acquired intracardiac obstructions, stenoses, shunts and/or aberrant communications; congenital or acquired cardiovascular obstructions, stenoses and/or diseases; infusion of thrombolytic agents; thromboembolic phenomena; diagnostic catheterization; removal of clots; intrahepatic and/or extrahepatic biliary ductal obstructions (e.g., stones, sediment or strictures); intravascular, intracardiac and/or intraductal foreign bodies; renal dialysis; congenital and acquired esophageal and/or gastrointestinal obstructions and/or stenoses; nonxe2x96xa1organized atheromata; dialysis fistula stenosis; ruptured cerebral aneurysm; arterioxe2x96xa1arterial, arteriovenous and/or veno-venous fistulae; ureteral obstructions (e.g., stones, sediment or strictures); fibromuscular dysplasia of the renal artery, carotid artery and/or other blood vessels; and/or atherosclerosis of any accessible artery, vein or their ramifications. Such procedures may be performed in both humans and in other applications.
Conventional angioplasty devices generally consist of a catheter containing a balloon-like member that is inserted into an occluded vessel. Expansion of the balloon at the obstruction site crushes the obstruction against the interior lining of the vessel. When the balloon is retracted, the obstruction remains pressed against the vessel wall and the effective diameter of the vessel through which fluid may flow is increased at the site of the obstruction. Examples of angioplasty devices incorporating a balloon are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,646,742; 4,636,195; 4,587,975; and 4,273,128.
Other conventional angioplasty devices have been developed that incorporate expandable meshes or braids, drilling or cutting members, or lasers as a means for removing an obstruction. Examples of these angioplasty devices are illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,445,509; 4,572,186; 4,576,177; 4,589,412; 4,631,052; 4,641,912; and 4,650,466.
Many problems have been associated with these angioplasty devices. Perhaps the most significant problem is the creation of particulate matter during the obstruction removal procedure. Recent ex vivo studies have demonstrated that huge numbers of emboli are produced on inflation and on deflation of the angioplasty balloon during dilation of a stenotic lesion. See Ohki T. Ex vivo carotid stenting, (Presentation) ISES International Congress XI, Feb. 11, 1998. These particles are released into the fluid flowing through the vessel and can lead to emboli, clots, stroke, heart failure, hypertension and decreased renal function, acute renal failure, livedo reticularis and gangrene of the lower extremities, abdominal pain and pancreatitis, cerebral infarction and retinal emboli, tissue injury, tissue death, emergency bypass surgery, death and other undesirable side effects and complications. Regardless of the type of angioplasty device used, a substantial number of particles will be generated.
Even very small particles can cause significant harm. The cross-sectional diameter of normal capillaries varies for different parts of the body and may be comprised of vessels as small as 2.0-3.5xcexc for very thin capillaries or 3.5-5.0xcexc for moderately thin capillaries. Accordingly, any particles that exceed these sizes can lodge inside the vessel. Furthermore, in the case of the heart, approximately 45% of the capillaries are closed at any given time, so that any particle, no matter how small, dislodged into this organ is liable to capture. Accordingly, it has become apparent that distal embolization presents a formidable threat.
One partial solution to the above-noted problems is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,928 to Kletschka. This angioplasty device incorporates a trap/barrier for trapping and removing particles that break away from the treatment sight. This device is desirable because it can prevent physiologically significant particles from escaping from the obstruction site, thus preventing the occurrence of unfavorable side effects from angioplasty treatment and procedures. One problem with this design, however, is that it is difficult to simultaneously provide an angioplasty device that is small enough to be used in very small and medium sized arteries, and/or in severely occluded vessels (i.e., vessels having a 90% or greater stenosis), and that has sufficient suction to remove the particulate matter.
Another partial solution to the above noted problems uses multiple catheters. These devices require that the doctor first deliver a xe2x80x9cblockingxe2x80x9d catheter to the target region such that its occlusion balloon is distal to the treatment site. The doctor then loads a second xe2x80x9cballoonxe2x80x9d catheter over the blocking catheter and performs the angioplasty procedure. The second catheter is then removed and a third catheter is loaded in its place over the blocking catheter. The third catheter can be used to aspirate blood from the treatment site. One problem with this design, however, is that it does not provide a means for capturing particles that are too large to fit within the suction lumen. Another problem is that this design requires a complex and relatively lengthy operational procedure, which can lead to neurological complications. In addition, particulate matter may also escape or be pulled from the treatment site when the catheters are switched and when the blocking balloon is deflated. Even when combined with suction, the risk exists that particles too large to be removed through the suction conduit will be delivered distally from the forward thrust of the blood flow as the blocking balloon is deflated.
Still another partial solution uses a porous hood that allows blood to pass. The hood, attached to the guidewire with struts, is held in a collapsed state within the angioplasty catheter. The hood deploys when pushed beyond the tip of the restraining catheter. Withdrawing the hood within the catheter closes the trap. These devices, however, do not provide suction and require multiple catheters. In addition, small particles may pass through the porous hood.
FIG. 1 illustrates the problems associated with obtaining the size of conduits necessary to do just the desired insertion, inflation, and suction tasks.
FIG. 1 is a cross section of a five French catheter 10. A standard, 150 centimeter long, catheter may need a suction lumen 12 with a diameter of about 0.025 inches in order provide sufficient suction at its operational end to cope with debris released from a large atheromatous plaque. The catheter may also require an inflation/deflation lumen 14 with a diameter of about 0.015 inches, to inflate an angioplasty balloon and a centered guidewire lumen 16 having a diameter of about 0.035 inches to position the device. As can be seen, these lumens significantly interfere with each other. An additional mechanism to open and close a blocking/capturing device will further encroach on allocatable space.
Clearly, there is a need for an improved angioplasty device for use in small diameter and/or severely occluded vessels that can prevent substantially all physiologically significant particles from escaping from the obstruction site, thus preventing the occurrence of unfavorable side effects from the angioplasty treatment and procedures. There is also a need for a small diameter angioplasty device that can provide aspiration, blocking, and capturing capabilities. In addition, there is a need for an improved particle trap that can prevent substantially all physiologically significant particles from escaping from the obstruction site and that can fit within, and be actuated by, a small diameter catheter bundle.
The present invention provides an apparatus for use in angioplasty procedures or other medical, veterinary, non-medical or industrial applications where removal of an obstruction from a vessel or vessel-like structure could produce particles, which, if allowed to remain in the vessel, could cause undesirable complications and results. The present invention is particularly suited for use in small diameter vessels and/or in severely occluded vessels, and can prevent substantially all physiologically significant particles from escaping from the obstruction site. Particles smaller than the width of the suction lumen are removed by aspiration in some embodiments, while the larger particles are captured beneath a contractible hood and removed when the catheter is withdrawn. Some embodiments also have a provision for aspirating debris generated as the angioplasty device is insinuated through a stenosis.
One aspect of the present invention is an angioplasty device for removing an obstruction from a vessel or vessel-like structure. One embodiment of this angioplasty device comprises a catheter for insertion into a vessel-like structure and a trap operably connected to the catheter and to a rotatable member, such as a fixed guidewire or a catheter, wherein a rotation of the rotatable member relative to the catheter actuates the trap. Some embodiments of this angioplasty device may also comprise a flexible strut fixedly connected to the catheter and to the trap. This flexible strut may expand and contract the trap by moving between a helically twisted position and an arcuately expanded position.
Another aspect of this invention is a trap for selectively blocking a vessel or vessel-like structure. One embodiment comprises a rotatable member, such as a fixed guidewire or a catheter, that actuates a flexible strut between an arcuately expanded position and a helically twisted position, and a membrane operably connected to the flexible strut. These embodiments may further comprise a first ring that fixedly connects the rotational member to the flexible strut and a second ring that fixedly connects the flexible strut to a catheter. In addition, the proximal portion of the flexible struts can be inserted into the wall of the catheter in place of or in addition to the second ring.
Another aspect of the present invention is a method of making a particle trap adapted for removing an obstruction from a vessel-like structure. One embodiment comprises the acts of operably connecting a plurality of flexible struts to an outer surface of a catheter, the catheter containing a rotatable member; operably connecting the plurality of flexible struts to the rotatable member; and operably connecting a membrane to the plurality of flexible struts.
Another aspect of the present invention is a device for removing an obstruction from a vessel-like structure. One embodiment comprises a catheter for insertion into a vessel-like structure, the catheter having a catheter wall and a moveable member, and a trap operably connected to the catheter wall and to the moveable member. Relative motion between the catheter wall and the moveable member actuates the trap. This relative motion may be a relative rotation or a relative translation.
Another aspect is a catheter bundle for insertion into a vessel-like structure. The catheter bundle in this embodiment defines a balloon adapted to compress an obstruction against the vessel-like structure; a trap adapted to selectively block the vessel-like structure; an inflation lumen in operable communication with the balloon; and a suction lumen in operable communication with the trap. This catheter bundle has a diameter of less than about twenty French, with some embodiments having a diameter of less than about; five French.
Another aspect of the present invention is a type of angioplasty procedure. One embodiment of this procedure comprises the acts of inserting a catheter into the vessel-like structure, the catheter including a trap and an actuator; positioning the trap in a downstream direction from an obstruction; moving the actuator in a first direction, thereby opening the trap; and moving the actuator in a second direction, thereby closing the trap. This procedure may further comprise the act of removing the obstruction from the vessel-like structure, thereby producing at least one particle. The at least one particle may be removed from the vessel-like structure using a suction lumen, the trap, or a combination thereof.
Three additional aspects of the present invention are a modular trap for an angioplasty device, a guidewire for use in a medical device, and an angioplasty device having a valve. One modular trap embodiment comprises a trap adapted to selectively block a vessel-like structure; and a coupling device that couples the trap to the angioplasty device. One guidewire embodiment comprises a guidewire wall defining a proximal opening, a distal opening, and an annular passageway, wherein the annular passageway fluidly connects the proximal opening to the distal opening. One angioplasty device embodiment; with a valve comprises a first lumen, and a valve adapted to selectively block the first lumen.
One feature and advantage of the present invention is that it can provide a small diameter angioplasty device that can trap and remove substantially all physiologically significant particles. Another feature and advantage of the present invention is that it can provide aspiration, blocking, and capturing capabilities in a single catheter. Yet another feature and advantage is that the present invention maximizes the amount of suction per unit size, thus providing the doctor with more suction in larger vessels than presently available. These and other features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the following description, appended claims, and accompanying drawings.